


Reunion plus Confession equals Happiness

by MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt Fluff, Dessert & Sweets, M/M, MuraKuro - Freeform, Story without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76/pseuds/MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Whole Kiseki no Sedai decided to reunite at the Maji Burger after the Winter Cup, along with Nigou. Until 2 certain people decided to announce something big, which of course makes everyone happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion plus Confession equals Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Need more MuraKuro fanfics. And we have become quite addicted to the pairing. Even our own relative (depressed) seemed quite interested in the pairing.
> 
> We hope that you all will like this..
> 
> And we are sorry for future mistakes.

After the Winter Cup, the whole Kiseki no Sedai had noticed their mistakes and had learned to love the sport again, this time they take it by heart. When the fight of Seirin and Rakuzan had finished, with Seirn being the winner, Akashi had now fully learned that victory cannot be won by your power alone, but it can be won with the help of your teammates and their dedication on the game. When Akashi finally understood this, he smiled, after all he was said to be absolute, to receive victory with his own willpower and perfect in anyways and things he do, but he was proven wrong by a person with the name of Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetsuya showed his passion and dedication throughout the game, and for that Akashi was grateful of Kuroko Tetsuya.

 

Akashi had called upon the whole Kiseki no Sedai on the street court, and as he walk towards them, he had noticed that they too had learned their mistakes in the past.

 

'Tetsuya, for you to have worked your way through battling us, you had come out as victor. We thank you and every deity that is up there for meeting you Kuroko Tetsuya' Akashi thought.

 

"Aominecchi, when will Akashicchi arrive? He's late and it's like hot here" Kise said to Aomine.

 

"Tch, Dammit Kise. Shaddup you're getting annoying. And besides its Akashi. He had that Emperor complex around him" Aomine replied. Akashi raised an eyebrow, 'Hoh, Daiki seems daring today huh? Well see to that'

 

"Mine-chin shouldn't say that about Aka-chin~. What if Aka-chin hears you Mine-chin, you'd instantly die~" said the purpled hair giant Murasakibara, as he muched on some maiubo.

 

"I agree with Murasakibara. You should learn to stop that trap of yours before it causes you more major trouble _Ahomine_. Oha-Asa says Virgo needs to tread carefully around Sagittarius nanodayo" said Midorima while holding a dice plushy, which is no doubt Oha-Asa's proclaimed lucky item of the day.

 

Akashi smirked as he made himself known.

 

"My my Daiki, you seem to be so bold right now, hmm? Well talk about your punishment later. For now we'll talk about calling Tetsuya to meet with us." The others nodded, as a midnight blue-haired teen just nodded.

 

"So, what are your plans if we meet Tetsuya?" Akashi asked. Midorima was the first to speak.

 

"I will give him all of his lucky items starting tomorrow, and some treats for his pet as well" Midorima spoke without missing a beat. Akashi could only raise his eyebrows but said nothing. The next one was Kise.

 

"Oh~ I will give Kurokocchi some vanilla treats since he likes them so much, and also some of those cute little jerseys for kawaii Nigoucchi -ssu"

"hmm..." Akashi hummed in approval.

 

Aomine was next. "Hmm... I'd get him, maybe some coupons on Maji burgers Vanilla shake sale"

 

Everyone was silent then they all turn to Muraskibara, who was now, munching on a bag of cookies. The giant then turned his attention at them.

 

"Hmm~ Nani nani?" Murasakibara asked in his childish voice.

 

"Atsushi, what will you give to Tetsuya tomorrow?" Akashi asked.

 

Then something unexpected happen. Murasakibara seemed to blush, he held his bag of chips tightly, then he turned around suddenly. Everyone was shocked by his actions.

 

'What the Hell is wrong with Murasakibara/Atsushi/Murasakibaracchi?' the other 4 thought.

 

Just as they were to ask what was wrong, Murasakibara spoke, or should we say stuttered ( a bit).

 

"...Its.. a sur...surprise" Murasakibara said softly.

 

The others could only raise their eyebrows at this, but left it that way. Maybe another thing was up that man-child's mind they thought.

 

"What about you Akashicchi? What will you give to Kurokocchi?" Kise asked.

 

"I'd like to give him my outward thanks, and for him to receive atleast all the things he would want and need (1)" Akashi smiled. It wasn't the sinister one, it was kind and caring.

 

"Hmm, Anyways Akashi where shall we meet Kuroko? And what time?" Midorima asked.

 

"Do you need to ask Shintarou? Of course it is at Maji Burgers. You know how Tetsuya is practically obssessed with their vanilla shakes. The time would be at 9 Am sharp." Akashi chuckled, as he remembered from their middle school memories of Kuroko always rushing at the fast food restaurant just to get Vanilla shakes.

 

"I see then, shall we call him?" the megane asked again.

 

"We shall"

 

Just as Midorima was to call Kuroko, Murasakibara called their attention.

 

"Eh~ I'll just call Kuro-chin, neh Mido-chin~" Murasakibara told the megane.

 

"You're gonna call Tetsu? That's weird. Mostly Tetsu calls you" Aomine said.

 

"Is their something wrong with me calling Kuro-chin, hmm Mine-chin?" Murasakibara asked, but there was an underlying threat to it.

 

Aomine gulped, surprised by the giant center's ire. He didn't know what's the cause of it so he shut up. Just as how gentle Murasakibara could be, he could also be brutal when angered.

 

"Nothing, just.. uh... call Tetsu or ... or whatever." said the midnight blue-haired teen.

 

"hmm~ Ne, Aka-chin can I call Kuro-chin now?" Murasakibara asked Akashi.

 

"If you wished to, then you may" Akashi conceded.

 

"Yay~" Murasakibara 'celebrated.' He always love to hear the skyblue-haired teen's voice. It wasd calm, kind, and welcoming.

 

Murasakibara dialled the number.

 

**_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_ **

 

After the third ring the boy answered his phone.

 

 _"Hello? Murasakibara-kun?"  a_ familiar calm voice spoke.

 

"Ah~ Kuro-chin" the giant answered.

 

 _"Is there something you need, Murasakibara-kun? You rarely call me"_ the boy asked.

 

"Ahm~ Kuro-chin are you available tomorrow?" Murasakibara asked.

 

_"Hai, Murasakibara-kun. Why?"_

 

"Aka-chin, wants us all to meet at Maji Burgers tomorrow is that fine?"

 

_"Ah, yes. Its fine Murasakibara-kun. Though, what time will it be?"_

 

"Hmm, It nine am sharp, Kuro-chin~"

 

_"I see, very well. Thank you for informing me Murasakibara-kun. I will take my leave now"_

 

"Ok~ Bye Kuro-chin~" the giant said.

 

 _"bye Murasakibara-kun"_ and the boy hang up.

 

"Ara~ Kuro-chin is fine with tomorrows plans.~" Murasakibara said happily. Others just nod.

 

They didn't miss the fondness in Murasakibara's voice when he spoke to the boy.

 

'Something is definitely going on' they all thought the same.

 

"Eh. Its already late. Need to go now before I get late for my next photoshoot. And I have to prepare for tomorrow. Bye Akashicchi, Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi, and Aominecchi. See you tomorrow" The blond said, bidding his ex-teammates farewell.

 

"Hmm, yes indeed it is late. We have to go now and leave for us to prepare" Midorima said.

 

"Yeah, also have to get those coupons" Aomine said.

 

"Yes, we should g home indeed" Akashi spoke.

 

"Aka-chin's right" Murasakibara said last.

 

They bid each other farewell and go to their homes for tomorrows preparation.

 

\-------------------------------- **TIME SKIP-------------------------------------**

**AT MAJI BURGERS**

**8:45 AM**

 

The Kiseki no Sedai arrived at the designated place 15 minutes before the time, bringing with them their presents for Kuroko. They all chose a seat for them to wait for the skyblue-haired teen.

 

10 minutes had passed until they hear a single "Domo" and a bark. All the occupant in the seat looked at the blue-haired boy, they were all shock and happy to see him there.

 

"KUROKOCCHI!!" Kise exclaimed happily as he went to ~~suffocate~~ hug Kuroko.

 

"Kise-kun... cannot... cannot breathe...Kise-kun" Kuroko said.

 

"Ah, Gomen Kurokocchi. I'm just happy to see you"

 

"Likewise Kise-kun. And I'm also happy to see you all" Kuroko said with a small smile.

 

"Hey Tetsu" greeted Aomine.

 

"Hello Aomine-kun"

 

"Nice of you to join us Tetsuya, come sit" Akashi said as he moved a bit more in the corner making him in betweeb Akashi and Murasakibara.

 

"It is nice to see you too Akashi-kun" Kuroko said as he sat between Akashi and Murasakibara. as he sat Nigou then jumped at he's lap.

 

"Morning Kuro-chin, I see you have brought Nigou-chin with you" greeted Murasakibara.

 

"Ah, Good morning to you too Murasakibara-kun. And yes, I did bring Nigou with me, as Kagami-kun was still afraid of dogs"

 

Murasakibara smiled. "That's alright. Nigou-chin is as cute as Kuro-chin, ne~"

 

Kuroko's face turned red with embarrassment."Please do not say such things Murasakibara-kun"

 

"eh? But its true Kuro-chin"

 

The other occupants in the table noticed the interaction very well.

 

'Something is really going on. Especially between this two' they thought. But did not make a move yet.

 

A waitress came in and asked for their orders. Kise ordered some pudding, Amine ordered burgers, Midorima ordered salad, Akashi ordered some Japanese teriyaki, Murasakibara ordered cake and Kuroko ordered his own favourite vanilla shake.

 

As they waited for their orders the Kiseki no Sedai began giving their gifts to Kuroko.

 

"Kurokocchi, I want to give you all my thanks for making me realize my mistakes. I hope you will be pleased with my gifts." Kise said as he gave Kuroko 2 bags; one filled with vanilla treats, and the other are cute Jerseys for Nigou.

 

Next was Aomine, "Tetsu, I thank you for getting it over my head that no matter what, there will always be an opponent that is stronger enough to beat me" he said as he gave the coupons.

 

coming up was Midorima. "Kuroko, thank you for letting me know that not everything can be attained by one alone. I will give you your lucky items from now on. Its not like i care.. I'm just thankful." Midorima said blushing as he gave Kuroko a bag with the lucky item and Nigou's treats. Kuroko could only smile.

 

"Tetsuya, I am grateful for metting someone like you, who taught me and made me realize that sometimes victory cannot be won alone. And for that, tell me what you want and need. And you shall receive." Akashi declared. Kuroko's eyes widen.

 

"But Akashi-kun-" Akashi cut off Kuroko

 

:"Please Tetsuya, I want you to accept this one, to show you my gratefulness." Akashi said. Kuroko seemed reluctant, but he agreed.

 

"Very well then, if this makes you happy" Kuroko said.

 

While They awaited for Murasakibara to give his gift, their orders had arrived. They happily indulged and join in on a conversation about the past. As they were talking, Murasakibara excused himself from them saying he needs to relieve himself. They agreed and happily continued their conversation. Until 2 minutes later, the waitresses and waiters lined up on their table carrying red roses with them. Kuroko was surprised at this, and so were the others.

 

"I am forever glad to have known you fully well Kuroko Tetsuya. You had fought for us even when we became monsters. You worked hard to bring us back to ourselves, and you came out victor. You had faced pain, disloyalty and betrayal and yet you showed us and fight your love for us. You truly are a wonder Kuroko Tetsuya, Teiko's Phantom, The Kiseki no Sedai's sixth man, now Seirin's Phantom player and Trump card" They heard a voice, and all heads snapped to see Murasakibara holding a cluster of roses. Kuroko gasped as Murasakibara smiled. Then the waiters and waitresses began giving him the roses one by one.

 

"You changed all of us especially me and I'm happy to meet you Kuro-chin, the holder of my heart. I do not want you to experience pain any longer. Kuroko Tetsuya will you be my boyfriend?" Murasakibara asked, a tear-eyed Kuroko.

 

"For all the people that made happy today, I thank you Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, and Aomine-kun. And  Murasakibara-kun, yes I agree to be your boyfriend." Murasakibara smiled and hugged Kuroko also teary eyed.

 

Everyone who had seen what happened smiled. The other Kiseki no Sedai took pictures of the two, practically yelling sweet.

 

Oh this was a happy day indeed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------OMAKE---------------------------------------------------------------

 

"So you're together now hmm?" asked Akashi.

 

"Hai" said both Phantom and Giant.

 

"When did the courting happen, you two? Its quite odd, but seems fair enough" Midorima said.

 

"Well~ when Kuro-chin resigned at the club and moved to school, I thought he'd go to Yosen but I was mistaken~. I attended basketball club just a chance to atleast see Kuro-chin one day. Until one of the practice matches, I heard that Kuro-chin is on Seirin so I decided to pursue him~" Murasakibara explained.

 

"Ahh, I see. Well thats kinda cute for Murasakibaracchi to do for Kurokocchi"

 

"Thank you Kise-chin"

 

"So you and Tetsu huh? well I could care less. I was afraid it would be Bakagami. But meh. set aside that, You two should be gentle with each other alright? No rough housing. You're too big Murasakibara and Tetsu's small so don't break him ok?"

 

Both boys flustered at that.

 

"I will take that in mind Mine-chin" Murasakibara said softly, blushing.

 

"Heh- oi Tetsu why are you-?! Oi Tetsu wait Oi-!"

 

"IGNITE PASS KAI" was the only thing Aomine heard before he passed out.

 

"Aomine-kun should be that bold." Kuroko said lightly still blushing.

 

Murasakibara hugged him, and kissed his cheeks.

 

"Ne` Kuro-chin let's bake after this ne~?" Murasakibara asked.

 

"Hai, Murasakibara-kun" Kuroko said as he pecked a kiss on Muraskibara's cheeks too.

 

"What should we bake hmm?"

 

"Cake seems a fun thing to do"

 

"Ah~ hai, hai. Let's bake that ne~ What flavour though?~"

 

"Vanilla of course Murasakibara-kun"

 

"You like Vanilla ne~ Kuro-chin?"

 

"Of course"

 

 The two just cuddled infront of the Kiseki no Sedai. The other Kiseki no Sedai wants to say PDA, but then they looked to Aomine and decided to keep it for themselves. They wouldn't want to end up like the _Aho_ over there. Who says Akashi was so scary, when Kuroko could practically be the calm cinnamon roll then could kill you with his hands alone. Practically no one knew that one time where someone decided to belittle Kuroko, well let's just save that for another story, for now let's be happy about the two couples.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Akashi meant that he will give Kuroko what he wants with his own money, which means Akashi shared his fortune to Kuroko.  
> Sorry, but we are not good with romance stuff.
> 
> We had hope you like it.
> 
> We shall see you soon.
> 
> Ja ne~


End file.
